


My Universe

by ishipitliketheotakuiam



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, I'll add characters if they appear, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipitliketheotakuiam/pseuds/ishipitliketheotakuiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it felt like, although they both wandered on Earth, they were on different planets.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Gon and Killua meet up again after 3 years, only to find that things are not the same anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon wants to share a sleeping bag with Killua whilst they camp in the snow

 

* * *

 

"Gon you lied to me," A shivering Killua glared at the teen walking next to him. Gon merely shrugged, too used to being on the recieving end of Killua's I-am-annoyed-but-not-that-much glares for it to faze him much. He turned his head to the other side, pretending to be interested at the dazzling sheets of snow that were tumbling down upon them as the pair walked through the white meadow. 

But, as much as Killua liked to think he was the better strategist of the two, whenever Gon did come up with a plan, it was always a good one.  _Just like this one,_ Gon had to hide the smile that had risen on his face in order to keep up the act of innocence and that he 'hadn't known that it was going to snow at sundown!' when really, after spending ample amounts of the time he and Killua had spent apart training here, you got used to the daily dose of cold powder. 

Gon looked ahead of himself to scope out the perfect camp spot to pitch the tent that was currently hooked onto his own backpack whilst the sleeping bags had been strapped to Killua's. 

Gon called out to Killua to stop and help him put up the tent, to which he was met with a blank stare and a sigh of disbelief.

"I honestly don't know how that nose of yours didn't manage to pick up this snowstorm," Killua muttered, more to himself than to Gon, whilst trying to force the poles into the tent on the cold ground with numb fingers, albeit unsuccessfully. 

Gon yet again, feigned innocence. 

"One cannot simply sniff out a snowstorm, Killua," 

Killua raised an eyebrow at Gon, finally managing to put in the first pole.

"One can, if one has a nose as weird as yours is," 

Gon smiled brightly at Killua's words, though said teen had turned away, attention back on the tent Gon could see how his shoulders had become slightly more relaxed, even through his thick clothing. Gon liked to think that he was becoming better at noticing these small things about Killua, like how he shoved his hands into his pockets when he was embarrassed or when he couldn't control the razor sharp spikes that they sometimes became and felt the need to hide. Or how, though he complained about Gon hugging him too much he always seemed to relax in Gon's grip, a small smile gracing his usually tense features whenever he thought no one could see.

It was almost like Killua didn't want anyone to know that he was happy. Gon knew that, being raised in the way that Killua had been meant that he was almost always on alert, always looking for enemies, always scanning, always creating strategies in his head and always, _always_ looking to find a way to save his friends first and then himself.

And that was where Gon came up with this little plan of his. He desperately wanted to get Killua to actually show his emotions, to let himself be happy and enjoy the moment, not to overthink it, to wonder how long a peaceful moment alone with Gon could last.

Almost immediately after the tent was finally standing, Killua scrambled inside, a pale hand shooting out of the zipped entrance only a few moments later and dragging both rucksacks inside by their handles. Gon laughed at the sight of it. Clearly, Killua did not enjoy being caught in a snowstorm in the middle of nowhere.

Gon stretched his arms up to the grey sky before grinning brightly and climbing into the tent after Killua. He was immediately greeted by the sight up a shivering Zoldyck attempting to remove the thick winter coat and numerous hoodies that covered his body.

Gon laughed noisily, quickly zipping up the tent entrance and trying really hard not to just let Killua be, stuck somewhere between his jacket being on and off, arms pinned to his sides uselessly and only a shock of silver hair visible at the top.

"I can feel you sitting there you idiot, why don't you try helping me?" 

Gon felt his cheeks start to hurt at the sight of Killua Zoldyck, former assassin and pro-hunter, struggling to take off one layer of clothing. Though, it made him happy in a sort of way. It meant that Killua trusted Gon enough to be relaxed, to feel safe enough to let part of his guard down and for Gon to see a side of Killua that really only _he_ ever saw. It meant that, after all the things he had said to Killua, all the stupid actions that he had taken based on what he felt at the time that had hurt Killua, that he wished he could re-do all of it. Not to take Killua's friendship and never ending loyalty and selflessness for granted ever again.

To fall in love with him from the very start, again. 

But the past can't be changed, and so Gon will try to make up for his mistakes by securing Killua's happiness, and if that meant Gon having to leave, so be it. Though he hoped that Killua wouldn't want them to be apart again after only just having been reunited after so long.

Because, and he hopes that Killua feels the same way, he feels happiest when he's with Killua. 

Killua suddenly groaned and, using only the choicest swear words in his vocabulary, told Gon to hurry up. 

Gon blinked and got to work. But an idea came to mind. Whilst Killua was temporarily blind, he not only grabbed his jacket, but almost all of the layers of clothing that Killua was currently wearing. With a mischievous grin, he tugged upwards at great speed, causing several layers of clothing to fly off the Zoldyck teen's body, leaving Killua wearing only his tight black turtleneck on top.

The new turtleneck was a slight upgrade from Killua's previous baggy, navy one. Killua had literally forced Gon to buy some new clothes for himself, stating that he was 'out of date' and had 'no clothes except the ones he was standing up in' but whilst browsing in a sports wear shop, the teen had come across a tight black polo shirt that had short sleeves and was made out of a stretchy, soft material. The only thing that even came close to the amount money spent on chocolate that Killua bought, was how expensive his sports kit was.

Though Gon has grudgingly admitted to himself while watching Killua try it on in the changing rooms, that the tight fit and short sleeves looked incredibly good on Killua's powerful but lean frame.

Killua was still for a minute, hair slightly ruffled, before punching Gon in the arm, not enough to hurt, but enough to get his message across. And Gon grinned, even whilst being punched, because it meant that Killua was more annoyed than angry. And you didn't want an angry Killua, not in the slightest (Not if he wanted his plan to work).

"Gon for god's sake, w-what was t-that for?" Though his teeth chattering, Killua looked him straight in the eye, blue eyes trying to logically seek out Gon's motives for additional stripping. 

Gon smiled right back at Killua's annoyed face, brows drawn together and eyes slightly narrower than usual. 

"Now it'll be easier to fit into your sleeping bag," A cheerful reply would hopefully do it, but would Killua take the lie? Well, half a lie really. Because it would not only be easier to fit one person in a single sleeping bag, but two.

Killua was the smartest person Gon knew, constant over-analyisation had the cogs in Killua's brain turning and Gon cocked his head to one side, smiling softly, hoping that his act was good enough to fool Killua, even for only 5 minutes. Slowly, Gon watched as the lines in Killua's young face decreased, and did a mini fist bump in his head as Killua didn't even bother putting back on his numerous hoodies, just climbed straight into his sleeping bag and turned onto his back, hands supporting his head, to face Gon.

"As much as I'd love to hit you for that, I cannot be arsed," Killua said and though his eyes were tired, he followed Gon as he lay on top of his own sleeping bag, but not before stripping down to only his baggy tank top and shorts.

Gon turned on his side to face Killua, the light that had once filled the tent was slowly drifting away, the darkness creeping in. Gon knew he was staring but he couldn't help but watch the way the wisps of remaining light caught on the sharp contours of Killua's face, almost like a subtle reminder that Killua was trying to be relaxed, for him, that the usual tense lines were missing. And Gon loved it. 

"You're staring Gon, is there still snow in my hair or something?" Killua glanced side-long at Gon's bright, smiling face, before abruptly looking back up at the canvas above, the tips of his ears a faded red colour.

Gon giggled softly.

"Well I wouldn't be able to see it even if there was since your hair is so white, _old_ _man,"_ He whisper-yelled the last two words, sticking his tongue out at Killua childishly.

Killua snorted. "At least it doesn't look like I have reall bad dandruff," 

Gon pouted at Killua, his pout turning into a smile when Killua reached across the tent and ruffled the black strands atop his head.

"Better," Killua turned onto his side quickly, before Gon got a chance to look at his face.

"Wha- Killuuuaaaa, sleep is for the weak!" Gon used his best whiny voice, playing the sad kid, whilst grinning inside. 

"I like to think of it as sleep is for those who are sleepy, i.e _me_ ,"

Gon made a loud hmph sound and pretended to get into his sleeping bag, eyes fixed on what would be Killua's back, covered by his blue sleeping bag.

The light has finally disappeared and the tent was almost completely dark. Thankfully, Gon's eyes were better than most and he could still easily see the slow rise and fall of Killua's sleeping bag with every breath he took. It was refreshing to see the teen as relaxed as this, to be able to hear his quiet breathing as opposed to the long silence of the night. Gon hadn't noticed it when he was twelve but he had started to sleep better when he was in the same room as Killua. When they had stayed at the Heavens Arena, Go n hadn't slept as well, knowing Killua was so close to him, but not close enough so that he could see or touch him. He'd assumed that it was because he had gotten used to sleeping next to the silver haired teen that being alone was just a change, and he'd eventually get used to it. But as he matured, he realised that this was not the case. He realised that he _liked_ being able to see Killua sleeping by his side, to see that he was safe.

Gon crawled as quietly as he could across the space between their sleeping bags until he came to Killua's prone form. He lay down outside the sleeping bag and slowly wrapped his arms around the Zoldyck, hugging him from behind.

As expected, Killua completely tensed up, shoulders rising to his ears. 

"Gon, w-what the hell are you playing at?" Killua stammered out, face hidden by his hands. Gon merely pushed Killua over a bit so that his front touched the edge of the sleeping bag and made to climb in with him.

"Hey! There isn't enough space in here you idiot, go sleep in your own!"

Gon stopped his attempts to climb in with Killua.

"I sleep better when I'm with Killua," 

Gon could literally feel the heat rising in Killua's pale face. He smiled. "Plus, it's a cold night, shouldn't we share body heat to keep warm?" 

And though Killua groaned a bit and muttered insults under his breath, he moved over to allow Gon to crawl in right behind him.

Gon grinned, because his plan had worked ouout perfectly. Operation cuddle Killua had worked.

He wrapped one arm around Killua's waist which was only covered by the tight black polo and the other around his still tense shoulders, slowly dragging Killua's body closer in the small space that the sleeping bag provided.

Bit by bit, the tension seemed to fade from the Zoldyck.

"I can't believe we're doing this right now," Killua muttered to Gon, "We don't fit in here together," 

Gon only squeezed tighter. "Don't pretend like you don't like it Ki-llu-a, you're too easily embarrassed by this sort of thing so I did the hard part for you!" 

"Honesty is really never the best policy with you Gon," 

Gon felt him laugh though, vibrations being sent through his chest via Killua's back.

"But you love me anyway?" Gon said softly, his cold nose nuzzling into Killua's soft hair. A faint pink had appeared on Killua's cheeks at Gon's words. Really, Killua always became so embarrased whenever Gon mentioned love, even if it was just casually. Got knew he loved Killua, but he didn't want Killua to feel he _had_ to love him back. He wanted Killua to decide on his own, and he would wait for as long as Killua needed, however painful it might be, however long it may take. Because he owed Killua that.

Killua puffed out his cheeks in a childish manner, closing his blue eyes tiredly and finally started to fall back into Gon's embrace. Gon followed suit, the warmth from both their bodies easily fighting the cold, snowy night air. 

_**I'll wait for you, Killua.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets play a game it's called 'see if i can finish this story by 2017'  
> this is trash but so am i (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
> Comments and Kudos are much loved!  
> hope you enjoy


	2. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a hot day and Gon didn't know how much more he could take

Gon didn't know how much more he could take. 

 

It was boiling merely walking around outside, let alone sparring. Sweat dripped steadily down his face, arms, neck, everywhere. Quite literally, he felt like his entire body was burning up. He heaved his eyes up just in time to see Killua launching a kick at him from the right and dodged deftly to the left. The heel of Killua's trainers however clipped his shoulder and he stumbled slightly. Usually, this kind of mistake wouldn't cost him too much in a fight but it was Killua he was sparring with and _of course_ said 17 year old managed to both notice his stumble _and_ swing his angular body around so that the momentum from his kick gave him an extra boost as he attacked Gon again.

 All Gon saw was a flash of white before his back hit the ground and a knee was pressed into his shoulder. He groaned and squinted his eyes, only to find that Killua's body was blocking out the blinding rays of the sun for him. An ever present smirk slid onto Killua's flushed face.

 "Look's like I win again," He teased, bringing his head down slightly so that Gon could hear. But to be honest, he didn't really need to since both of them knew that Gon could hear him say the same thing from a lot further away. And actually, now that his breathing was levelling out again, Gon realised how close Killua's face actually was. He could see the tiny beads of sweat dripping out from underneath his bangs and wondered would his hair, which was drooping slightly with the heat, be hot to the touch if he put his hand there. In fact, the impulse to touch Killua's hair was so strong that his hand was already hovering off the ground when Killua lifted his leg off and stood back up, misinterpreting Gon's hand gesture as him asking to be helped up, _not_ that Gon had wanted to touch his hair.

 Gon blinked away the sudden feeling of disappointment. Surely the heat had to be getting to his head. He gripped Killua's sweaty hand and said teen helped him off the ground. The pair stood, taking deep breaths in the torridness.

 "Water break?" Killua's voice was close a rasp at this point. Sounding oddly rough and _husky_. Gon nodded, unable to speak, lest his voice display the conflict he felt inside. 

This had been going on all day. These weird impulses had been nagging at him all day! To run his fingers through Killua's hair, put an arm around his shoulders, hug him, touch his face, his lips, _kiss him._ And Gon was trying to blame it on the heat, or that he had always been able to bump shoulders or high five Killua when they had been younger and that it was only natural that he would think he could do the same now. But that's where he was wrong, he couldn't do the things he wanted to now.

 Gon walked over to his bag and gulped down nearly all of his water, his mind buzzing.

 Killua had always been pretty. He hadn't voiced his thoughts out loud as a kid, taking for granted how beautiful his friend was. He had never felt the need to tell anyone because he hadn't thought anything of it at the time. But the first thing he had thought of after seeing Killua again a few months ago was 'holy crap he's hot' and had mentally berated himself for it because  _this is the first time you've seen your best friend in over 3 years for god's sake that's not what you should be thinking_.

 In the corner of his eye he saw Killua's tall figure stand up so he turned around to face him. Water bottle and a towel in hand.

 "I don't think we can keep going in this heat," Killua huffed, rubbing his towel across his throat. Gon swallowed.

"Just one more?" He pouted and stared straight into Killua's eyes, who crossed his arms and looked away. Gon grinned, forgetting the blistering heat as he bounded up to Killua, planting his hands on Killua's warm shoulders. Though Killua had always been taller, the gap between them was much more pronounced these days and Gon had to tilt his head slightly to meet Killua's eyes from this range.

Not that Killua was planning to meet his eyes anyway. 

Gon waited until Killua seemed mentally prepared enough to look him dead in the eye and finally turned his head back around to ask again. Killua hadn't changed.

"Pleaseee? I swear, this is the last one," Gon tried to look as innocent as possible he leaned slightly closer, a slight red flush tinged Killua's cheeks at the proximity.

"You always say that," Killua's voice was doing that low, rough thing again and it was driving Gon up the metaphorical wall. A battle raged on in his head; 'would I be more or less likely to die if I hugged him rather then kiss him?'.

It seemed that Killua lost the will to control his cool façade and he caved in, shoving Gon away. "I'll kill you if we both die from heat exhaustion," he muttered darkly.

The desire lingered in Gon's mind. To yank back Killua's body and to hug him and hope that he would understand how much Gon was fighting for control over his instincts.

So, after fighting it all day long, Gon gave in and reached for Killua's wrist, his fingers closing around it and stopped the white haired teen from moving. Killua cocked his head in question at the action, looking quite as confused as Gon felt about his new feelings.

The nerves at his actions remained when Gon threw his arms around Killua, despite the heat, and hugged his rather cooler body close. Trying to put unsaid words into his hold. It wasn't that he couldn't say them, because when it came to blunt honestly, no one could compare. It was because he didn't know whether Killua felt the same. Killua hadn't said anything on the subject yet, the two of them merely basking in the happiness of being back together again.

Gon felt the disappointment at Killua's tense reaction crash down on him and he went to remove his hold when a pair of strong arms wrapped carefully around his shoulders, hesitant, as if they didn't know whether what they were doing was allowed. His nerves dissolved in a instant and Gon beamed at Killua, causing the ex-assassins body temperature to rise even higher than the sun could ever make it. 

They would talk, Gon was sure. What had happened all those years ago had not been forgotten and there was still a certain degree of unresolved tension hanging in the air. But now was neither the time, nor the place.

For now, all Gon could think of was how great it felt to have had his desire fulfilled, which he knew was selfish. How a different kind of warmth sprung up in his chest at the sight of Killua smiling genuinely at him.

But not for long, as Killua's smiled morphed into something a lot more like a smirk as he sprang away from Gon and spread his legs, holding his arms up in a defensive stance.

"Bring it, Gon," Killua called, rippling with new-found energy. And Gon laughed, taking up his own stance, palms facing Killua, gaze unwavering. 

"Osu!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a lazy fuck, i'm so sorry.  
> anyway here take this mess because the next chapter is Mars and it's gonna be angsty  
> so i thought, hey, why not?
> 
> Comments and Kudos literally make my day so thank you so so so so much to everyone who's commented, given kudos or even just read this story, you give me the motivation to keep writing (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)


	3. Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua's been avoiding Gon

Killua had been avoiding Gon all week, that much was clear. Whenever Gon had suggesting doing something or going anywhere, the transmuter always seemed to have an excuse. Earlier that day, Gon had proposed that the two of them should take a hike into the woods, maybe do a bit of sparring. But his idea had been shot down with a decisive no from Killua. Gon's face had fallen and the taller male seemed to have realised that he was being harsh and had said that he had an important phone call to take from Alluka.

Gon sat down on his bed and frowned. Killua hadn't been lying this time, Gon had seen him take the phone call, had heard the shrill ringtone that only Alluka could've chosen. Killua had obviously wanted Gon to see this otherwise he would've been more private about it. But, the call only lasted for just under an hour. Gon hadn't been listening in but he could sense when Killua's presence outside their hotel had suddenly disappeared. 

Maybe Killua just wanted some space? 

Gon shook his head. Killua and Gon had had 3 years of space, surely that was enough? Gon tried to think back to when this had all started, _why_ it had started, but nothing came to mind. He hadn't mentioned Kite's name all week, they hadn't talked about Killua's family, Ging or the Chimera Ants at all. Gon had matured enough to realise that Killua did not want to talk about it. But this? Avoiding Gon? Was he just another topic that Killua didn't want to have to face?

A growing anger filled Gon. Not anger at Killua, anger at himself for not confronting Killua sooner, for letting the situation get so bad that Killua couldn't even look Gon in the eye!

Gon stood up and left the hotel. The bright light of the sun attacking him upon stepping outside.

Gon breathed in deeply and walked over to the bench where Killua had been sitting. He activated his Gyo and focused it in his eyes, trying to pick up any traces of Killua's aura. It became clear that Killua hadn't used Godspeed to disappear otherwise the smell of ozone would be present. 

Suddenly, a faint pulse of Killua's aura reached Gon. The faintness meant that he was far away and so Gon quickly pulled together his thoughts and raced towards Killua. The pulse was growing stronger and stronger as Gon ran into the forest he had suggested the two of them visit earlier. A slight pang of frustration hit Gon as he darted past trees and leaped over roots. 

So Killua could come here on his own but not with Gon? Gon knew that Killua was obviously entitled to wanting to be alone, but evading the enhancer suddenly with no explanation as to why was frustrating. Did Killua not trust Gon enough to open up to him about whatever it was that was clearly bothering him? Gon knew very well that he had hurt Killua, had almost completely destroyed their trust because of a few selfish actions. But he had tried to make up for it when they had reunited. Saying sorry hadn't worked. Killua had brushed it off with a casual 'yeah, yeah' and Gon had let it drop for the rest of the day.

It was easy to forget that Killua was still hurting. Killua was such a good actor, he had been all his life, he'd been trained to act.

The pull of Killua's aura was strong now. Gon burst into a clearing, skidding to a halt.

Killua stood in the middle of it, shock written all over his face. He had clearly been practising with his nen, for scorch marks littered the trees surrounding him and the air smelt faintly of burnt wood. Gon tried to keep the frustration out of his tone.

"We could've practised together,"

Killua's shock had melted into an expression of annoyance, his eyebrows drawn together.

"I wanted to do it alone, lightning is dangerous, I could've hurt you,"

The casual, polite tones of both 17 year olds would've looked like a pleasant conversation to anyone else. 

"Bullshit," Gon suddenly snarled, "We both know you have more control than that," 

Killua narrowed his eyes.

"What's your problem Gon? Am I not allowed to be without you for one day?" 

Gon took a step towards Killua, the latter took one backwards. "I'm the one with the problem now? You've been avoiding me all week!" Killua suddenly looked less sure of himself, his composure slipping slightly. "I don't get it Killua, what do you want me to do?"

Anger came to Killua's defence. "I want you to leave me alone!" 

Gon dismissed this, both of them knew it was poor lie.

"If you wanted to be left alone, you would've hidden your aura," A tense silence followed. Gon stepped forwards again. He took it as a good sign that Killua didn't step back.

"Whatever," Killua shoved his hands into his pockets, the tense aura that had previously surrounded him dropped and he began to walk out of the clearing. Gon swiftly ran forwards and blocked his path. This was so typical of Killua, running away instead of facing his problems head on.

"Stop running away Killua! I can't fix anything if you won't tell me what I'm doing wrong!" 

Something in Killua snapped and his aura crackled back to life. Gon held his gaze, the atmosphere in the clearing abruptly becoming charged with years of repressed feelings. 

"I stopped running years ago," Killua whispered. 

Gon realised that the only way to get Killua to talk was to provoke him. Though he felt awful doing so, he yelled back.

"So why are you now!"

Sparks flew from Killua's aura. His eyes had been reduced to a narrow sliver.

"You don't get it do you? How selfish you are," Killua's voice slowly began to increase in volume. "You never saw yourself in the hospital! You never saw yourself when you fought Pitou! Do you honestly think that you have any right to tell me that I'm running away!"

Gon was shocked. Killua was talking about it. 

"Kil-"

"NO!" Killua all but screamed, the last of his composure had fallen. "You don't get it! Kite was my friend too, you cast me aside, acted like it was none of my business, acted like I didn't give a shit about what happened to him! I gave everything to you, I threatened my family for you, every day I put Alluka in danger for you! My family could kill her, they could kill her like Pitou killed Kite and yet you don't seem to realise it! You don't get to waltz back into my life and act as if you know how I feel!"

Tears threatened to spill from the eyes of both boys. Gon swallowed hard as he listened to what Killua was saying. How every word made him feel like an utter failure. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ to get Killua to understand. The air was filled with raw emotion.

"Palm called me a few days ago, she thinks she saw Kalluto." Killua was breathing hard, his aura was slowly quietening. And abruptly, everything clicked in Gon's mind.

"You have to leave,"

Killua dropped his gaze and nodded curtly. Gon had been so stupid, had assumed that it was something to do with him, hadn't stop to think that maybe Killua had reasons that didn't concern him.

"I know I should've told you sooner, I tried to distance myself from you so that leaving again wouldn't be so hard," Killua laughed pathetically, eyes cast to the ground. "But it's make things worse,"

The air was thick and heavy. Now that the yelling had subsided, Gon find himself lost for words. How could words convey to Killua how remorseful he was, how pathetic he felt, how selfish he knew he'd always been. Gon was practically useless to help Killua.

But he could try.

"I don't know how to make it up to you, and I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but let me try," Gon watched Killua slowly raise his head, startled at Gon's words.

"I've always known I'm selfish and I'm trying to be more like you, but let me be selfish one more time!" Gon pleaded.

A prolonged silence was held as Killua gazed at Gon, as if trying to seek out any ulterior motives. Gut instinct told Gon to wait, not to break the silence, to wait for Killua's verdict. Whatever it may be, he would take it. If Killua told him to leave, he would.

"It's not that easy," Killua finally sighed.

Gon's stomach dropped. He quickly tried to rectify his mistake. "I- I know, but I don't know how else to get you to for-," 

He was suddenly cut off as Killua walked closer, slapping a hand across Gon's mouth. Gon's eyes found the electric blue ones he had grown to love.

"No, you idiot, I mean hiding from my family isn't that easy," Gon's eyes widened comically, his eyebrows shooting upwards. Did Killua mean that..

The transmuter, although clearly tired and drained from his shouting earlier, smirked at his expression. He let his hand drop from Gon's mouth and shoved it back into his pocket.

However, when Gon didn't reply he raised an eyebrow in concern, embarrassment clouding his features. "I mean, you don't have to of course, I just thought it was a good idea at the time considering what you said and what are you doing?" Gon had grabbed his shoulders, eyes screaming determination.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than be than by beside you and Alluka," 

Killua let a small smile grace his lips at mention of Alluka as well as himself. 

"You're sure?" 

But looking into Gon's brown eyes he found he didn't need to know the answer. What had happened in the past, they would not forget. But, they had both accepted it and it was time to move on, because other people relied on them for a safer future. 

Needless to say, when the pair of them returned to Palm's house in the evening (at Killua's insistence that they waste no time in case Illumi showed up), Alluka was beside herself at the sight of them and even Palm had a knowing smirk plastered across her face the entire time.

As they were leaving, Palm caught Gon's arm and held him back. He looked up at her questioningly. She bent down and whispered into his ear should Killua's keen hearing pick it up.

"Make them happy,"

She and Gon watched the siblings walk away, hand in hand. 

"I will,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAaa hello yes I'm still alive i realise i am i crappy writer but here we are!  
> I know the HxH fandom is kinda touchy about Gon and Killua's relationship and what would happen should they meet again so I tried to say true to character and basically this is my thoughts on the complexity of it all.  
> I'm also going to start a new story! It's a Killugon Avatar the last airbender/legend of Korra AU and i'm going to write a few chapters before i publish it because i am trash and my updates will be shit (• ε •)  
> Any comments and kudos are MUCH WELCOMED BECAUSE MOTIVATION is hard to come by (as are my updates hahaha...)  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
